


bound to happen

by threeonelead (Pbgrpy)



Series: full circle [1]
Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M, Making Out, pre-2017/18 season, probably should be rated t but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pbgrpy/pseuds/threeonelead
Summary: Every time he looks over at Gordon, Gordon's looking right back at him and by the time they finish up, he feels like all the air in the room has been pulled into a thick rubber band between them. There's a low hum in his blood.





	bound to happen

**Author's Note:**

> AU with no significant others/families. Work of fiction etc. etc.
> 
> Inspired mostly by the introductory press conference the Celtics had for Kyrie and Gordon. (especially [this](https://youtu.be/VRSULUbbZGI))

It's destiny, he says into the microphone, head tilted towards Kyrie, smiling slightly. As the conference goes on, Kyrie leans back in his chair and thinks, It's destiny. 

The first time they hang out it's fun. They play 2K and talk about random things. Gordon throws his head back when he laughs and Kyrie traces the line of his beard down his neck to his collarbones with his eyes. 

The second time they hang out it's fun. They're at Kyrie's rental place for dinner (takeout, of course) and Gordon gets half his burrito on his face. His legs, longer than Kyrie's, touch the floor even sitting on the high stool. His thumb brushes the back of Kyrie's neck when they're stretched out on the couch after dinner watching Netflix.

They work out together. Kyrie makes sure Gordon's watching when he pulls his shirt off and drops it on the ground. He makes sure he's always on a machine near Gordon, and they spot each other on the bench press. Every time he looks over at Gordon, Gordon's looking right back at him and by the time they finish up, he feels like all the air in the room has been pulled into a thick rubber band between them. There's a low hum in his blood. 

Kyrie blinks his eyes open after a restless night filled with hazy dreams about sweat and muscle and the rough scrape of a beard against his thighs. The clock says he has only 30 minutes to get ready before he has to go to the gym. He ends up walking in 15 minutes late. Gordon smiles when he comes in and tosses him a basketball. 

They finish their drills. Their trainer and the other guys they were working with leave, and it's just Kyrie and Gordon in the gym. Kyrie's felt off balance all morning, and he suddenly feels desperation welling up in his chest. He throws a basketball at Gordon, suggests they play one-on-one. This is objectively not a great idea - the size difference between them is enough that neither will really be able to challenge the other defensively. Gordon agrees anyways. He takes the ball first, starting from the top of the key and dribbling in. Once he's close enough to the basket, he turns and backs Kyrie down, one elbow pushing against Kyrie's outstretched arm and his ass pressing against Kyrie's hip. Of course, he has no trouble moving Kyrie all the way to the basket and laying the ball in. 

Kyrie gets the ball and takes it to the top of the key again. From Gordon's stance, he's clearly expecting a crossover or two. Kyrie feels the desperation flare up again. Instead of crossing him over, Kyrie turns and starts an attempt at a post up. The humming in his blood grows louder as Gordon puts one hand on Kyrie's hip and reaches the other one out towards the ball. Kyrie switches hands and Gordon does too, his left arm coming out and his right hand going to Kyrie's hip, two fingers sliding underneath his shirt. Kyrie bites back a very inappropriate sound and keeps trying to muscle his way back, hyperaware of how strong Gordon's body is against his back and ass, and how Gordon's arms easily extend past his own 6'0 reach. He's unable to move Gordon closer to the basket (of course) and eventually spins away and drains a one-legged jumper. Gordon laughs and shakes his head, but there's something in his eyes that makes a wave of heat curl up in Kyrie's abdomen. 

Gordon gets the ball and easily scores, this time on a drive to the basket. Kyrie goes again, and again posts Gordon up. This time, Gordon's more aggressive, trying to get the ball, changing the amount of leverage he gives to Kyrie. He ends up pulling the chair, and Kyrie goes sprawling to the ground, except Gordon's leg gets caught underneath Kyrie's flailing arm and he goes down too. Kyrie raises himself to a kneeling position and turns to face Gordon, his breath catching when he realizes how close they are to each other - it can't be more than a foot. Gordon's got that same look in his eyes, his blue eyes flinty and heated. Kyrie knows he's staring, at his eyes, at his mouth, but he can't look away, not when he can feel the heat coming off of Gordon's body, when he can feel Gordon's leg pressing into his own. He takes a breath, feels himself moving closer, as if compelled. He takes another breath, and somewhere in the space between that one and the next he's pressed his mouth to Gordon's. 

It takes a few hundred torturous milliseconds for Gordon to respond, but Kyrie's still not prepared for the broad hand against his jaw, pulling him in with fingertips on his neck. He's definitely not prepared for another hand on the small of his back, pushing his shirt up, pulling him closer until he's practically in Gordon's lap. The kiss is hot and addictive, sending sparks from his lips all through his blood. The surprising softness of Gordon's lips contrasts with the scrape of his beard in a way that makes Kyrie want more, want everything. Gordon's big hand on his back has moved down to his ass, and he pulls him in further until he's actually sitting in Gordon's lap. There's no way Gordon can't feel how hard Kyrie is against his stomach, which would be embarrassing if Kyrie didn't feel Gordon's own erection pushing into his thigh. Kyrie slides his tongue into Gordon's mouth and is gratified by the low groan he more feels than hears. Gordon drops his mouth to Kyrie's neck and Kyrie arches back, feeling overwhelmed by sensation and curling one hand into Gordon's hair. He pulls Gordon's mouth back to his before he can actually leave a mark. They kiss some more until Kyrie feels the tension in his abdomen reach a dangerous level. He pulls back, panting heavily.

"Wait, wait, we should-"

Gordon kisses him again, saying "Why?" against his mouth.

"Because-" With an enormous amount of self-control, Kyrie moves himself out of Gordon's lap. "Because if we don't stop now, I'm not gonna stop later," he says, gesturing down to where he's clearly still hard. Gordon smirks knowingly, which is undercut a little bit by the darkening blush on his cheeks. He does let go of Kyrie's shirt, though, and leans back on his hands to catch his breath. 

The next group of people scheduled at the gym arrive eventually, and Kyrie and Gordon have to pick themselves up off the floor and head to the showers. Kyrie stands under the hot spray and can't stop touching his lips and his neck where the skin is tender from Gordon's beard. They don't talk about it, of course. They keep the conversation light as they get dressed and walk to their cars. The rest of the day, though, Kyrie's mind returns to the kiss in vivid detail whenever he lets his thoughts wander for more than a minute. At night when he takes another shower and jerks off, it's Gordon's hand bringing him to the edge, it's Gordon's body pressing him to the wall of the shower, it's Gordon's mouth biting his ear, his neck, his shoulder. His fantasies are almost more tormenting now that he knows how soft and warm Gordon's mouth is and exactly how his fingers dig into Kyrie's hips.

 

Kyrie agrees to work out and run drills with Gordon again a few days later, because apparently he enjoys torturing himself. They go through pretty standard shooting drills, working on range and shots under pressure. They play 2 on 2 with some of the other guys at the gym, and Kyrie does his best to smile a normal amount at Gordon when they beat the defense with an alley-oop that turns into a sweet reverse layup. 

They cool down and gather their basketballs and bags. Kyrie wonders idly what Gordon would do if he walked into his shower stall. Kyrie is on his phone killing time when Gordon finally comes out of the showers, unfortunately fully clothed. His hair is wet, though, and it doesn't look like it's been gelled back yet, so it falls over his forehead in a way that's... endearing? Kyrie pushes the thought away and asks Gordon if he wants to get lunch. Gordon agrees, after a pause. 

They end up at a restaurant in a fairly obscured back booth. It seems like things between them are unchanged; they're still able to talk about college football and local produce markets and smart watches. That is, until a lull falls over the table and without thinking Kyrie reaches up and pushes Gordon's hair off of his forehead. "You didn't gel it?" 

To his relief, Gordon rolls with it and says, "Nah, I forgot my gel at home."

Kyrie moves his hand to the side of Gordon's face. "Well, I like it."

They look at each other for a moment until Kyrie sees the waiter approach with the check out of the corner of his eye and snatches his hand away. Gordon grabs the check before Kyrie can even reach it (those long arms) and pays for dinner under heavy protest. Kyrie goes out to the parking garage and leans against Gordon's car while he waits for Gordon to get out of the bathroom. Finally, he emerges from the building and walks towards Kyrie. As he gets closer, Kyrie can see him looking around - for what?- and then he gets even closer, and then- he's kissing Kyrie, pressing him back against the car door. 

Kyrie can't move an inch- one of Gordon's hands is holding his head in place, and his hips are pinning Kyrie's to the car. When Gordon pulls back to judge his reaction, Kyrie pulls his head back down and tries desperately to get closer to him, hitching one leg up on Gordon's hip. He feels Gordon groan and then say "In the car," in a deliciously low, husky voice. Kyrie nods frantically and waits for Gordon to unlock the door before yanking the door open and climbing into the backseat. When Gordon climbs in and closes the door, Kyrie doesn't hesitate before climbing into his lap and straddling him. Gordon gets Kyrie's t-shirt off, and Kyrie unbuttons Gordon's shirt and pushes it off his shoulders in between kisses. Gordon moves his hands from Kyrie's lower back, one on his ass and one stroking up and down his thigh. Kyrie rolls his hips down into Gordon's experimentally and can't keep back the noise he makes. It feels like a shockwave through his body, and if the way Gordon's hands tighten on his body are any indication, Gordon feels something similar. Kyrie grinds down again, and feels Gordon's hips answer as they hitch up against his own, giving him maddening friction. He keeps rolling his hips down until he reaches a desperate pace, until Gordon chokes out, "Kyrie, you gotta stop- I'm gonna-"

Kyrie does his best to slow the movement of his hips, although he can't completely stop the irregular hitches against Gordon's abs. 

"This- is a new car," says Gordon, panting.

Kyrie can't help the giggle the escapes him and he ducks his face to Gordon's neck to hide his amusement. "Maybe we should go somewhere else, then."

Gordon moves a hand to the back of Kyrie's head, idly stroking along his hairline. "I have this LoL tournament- stop laughing," he says, as Kyrie breaks into another fit of giggles. "Esports are cool, too."

Kyrie nods in mock seriousness. "Whatever you say, G." 

Gordon smiles. "How about this evening, my place, after dinner?" he says, slipping two fingers around Kyrie's gold chain, the softness of his tone tugging at Kyrie's heartstrings.

"Okay." Kyrie leans forward and kisses Gordon deeply, and it's a good two minutes before he finally makes himself get out of Gordon's lap and pull his shirt on. He does his best to fix Gordon's hair while Gordon buttons his shirt, and kisses him softly once on the mouth and then on the cheek. "Have fun at your nerd tournament." He gets out of the car and closes the door on Gordon's exclamation of "It's not a nerd tournament!"


End file.
